Dragonball Z-The Eighth Dragonball!!!
by ssj6trunks
Summary: It's a story based mainly around Trunks and Goten (Chibi) and the eighth dragonball
1. The Changes

Dragonball Z-The Eighth Dragonball!!! Goten And Trunks Ultimate Power  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I am in no way shape or form affiliated with Dragonball Z I'm just a guy that writes fanfics on it.  
  
Again this story does not follow the show much and comes after the Buu Saga.  
  
Prologue: It is a time of peace and nobody remembers anything about Buu except Goten and Trunks who somehow didn't lose their memory about Buu. A year had passed and for not one moment did they stop training with each other the only thought on their mind was to surpass SSJ but as their power grew they still couldn't get passed it. Seeing Goku go SSJ3 was one of their fondest memories. The weeks were passing very quickly when all of a sudden Trunks realized what they were doing wrong… and so our story begins.  
  
"Goten, Goten I know why we can't get passed SSJ" Trunks said with a grin  
  
"How do you know that Trunks?" Replied Goten  
  
"It's simple I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner…when me and you train we think happy thoughts like Goku going SSJ3 but remember that anger powers the next level? That's how we got to SSJ3 when we fused" said Trunks  
  
Both of them stopped in their training and started to remember all the people killed by Buu and every other enemy they've fought. They looked at each other and let out a huge scream of anger. There were bolts of lightning going everywhere and surges ripping up the ground, luckily for them they were training in an abandoned field miles away from anyone. As their screaming got louder the bolts got larger and the ground shattered more…the time had come, the screams stopped and both of them stood there glowing with a powerful aura and blue bolts coming off their body.  
  
"We did it we did it I can feel so much extra power" said Goten happily  
  
"Yes it is amazing…shall we train in this form?"  
  
But trunks didn't even wait for an answer and went flying at Goten with incredible speed but Goten knew what Trunks was like and had already planned ahead. They battled it out for a bit longer when Trunks just stopped and looked at Goten with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I want to go to the next level and then the next and next and…. I want to be the strongest in the universe!!! Trunks said with a grin  
  
"Trunks, dad's only ever reached level three and his the strongest in the universe…we don't even know how much stronger we can get or what level we can get to…Trunks, we have no reason to go higher there's no threat on this planet anymore" Goten said as he was gulping for air  
  
1 Meanwhile in Pilaf's lair  
  
"Pilaf sir we have confirmed it, there is an eighth dragonball and it's on this planet, the earth"  
  
"Then we will get it now…GO!!!" said Pilaf  
  
2 Back to Trunks and Goten  
  
"I will get higher then Goku and so will you Goten, while he's been slacking of this last year we've trained every day and now we can go SSJ2 and they have no idea. Nothing can stop us Goten nothing" Laughed Trunks  
  
They both just stared at each other in vein and Goten knew that nothing would change Trunks mind, so he decided to go with it. To become greater then his brother and his dad. Both of them were still in SSJ2 and decided to go through with it. Trunks thought it would be best if they stood apart just in case the surges of their power together would be too much for the ground to handle, so Goten decided he would be the one to walk a fair way away, but as he was walking he tripped over something on the ground and to his disbelief it was a dragonball!!!  
  
"Trunks Trunks I found a strange looking dragonball and it's got eight stars on it!!" yelled Goten as he headed back to Trunks  
  
"Eight stars? But that's impossible…. well I have the other seven in my pocket, I flogged them from dad about a day ago…. how bout we test it with all eight" Trunks asked  
  
"Well they were saving them for a monster but if we test with eight it won't hurt" said Goten as he helped Trunks put the eight on the ground  
  
"Ok here we go Goten, SHENLONG COME OUT" yelled Trunks  
  
  
  
I will write the next chapters when I get a fair amount of reviews thank you 


	2. The great wish

Disclaimer: same as before  
  
Thanks for all your reviews( here is the next chapter hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
  
With a Huge explosion all eight balls started glowing, beams from them shot into the air and the Dragon appeared…. but this Shenlong was very different he had glasses on and looked very nice. When Goten saw him he had to refrain himself from laughing.  
  
"I am Shenlong…you have applied the eighth Dragon Ball and have given me knowledge and a greater power…you may ask one question and have one wish."  
  
"Wow that's cool Mr Shenlong…here is my question, can we get to Super Saiyen level four and higher?" asked Trunks  
  
"I am afraid that you can not for you do not have a tail. To get to level four and higher you must first go to Oozoro," Replied the Shenlong  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other in amazement for they had no idea that they needed a tail to get to level four and higher.  
  
"What if we wish to become Super Saiyen level four and save all the hassle of training?" said Goten  
  
"No!! I don't want to cheat…Shenlong I wish that me and Goten had a tail." Asked Trunks  
  
The Shenlong started glowing a fiery red and his eyes went as dark as the night. His nice looks soon changed to that of a Demonic kind and with a flash of light both young Saiyens started to grow tails and as the tails were growing so was the pain of the boys.  
  
"I have granted your wish…. goodbye and good luck to you both"  
  
And with that the great Dragon disappeared and all eight Dragonballs exploded!!  
  
"What the hell happened to the Dragonballs?" yelled Trunks  
  
Goten who was standing a fair way away ran towards Trunks when Goku teleported right in front of him. Goten hit headfirst right into his father's chest and fell to the ground.  
  
"I sensed a huge Ki right at this point…would you boys know anything about it?" Goku asked  
  
Trunks and Goten trying to hide their tails just started whistling, when all of a sudden Goku powered up and became a Super Saiyen.  
  
"Goten, Trunks…get out of the way that huge Ki I felt…it's behind you" yelled out Goku  
  
Goten flew out of the way but Trunks went SSJ and turned around ever so slowly to see…  
  
Hey guys sorry it's so short and to leave it on a cliff hanger again but I've been working lately and haven't had time in school, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up Friday or Saturday of this week…. keep R/R ( 


	3. The new enemy

Chapter 3  
  
A figure that was huge and demonic, his power was incredibly strong and he carried a power pole. And on top of the pole was Pilafs head!! Goku, Goten and Trunks nearly threw up at the site of Pilaf's head.  
  
"Wha what are you" asked Goku in shock  
  
The huge creature ignored Gokus attempt to communicate and just kept progressing forward. Goten who was getting a little stressed flew over to Trunks but in his hurry to get there his tail flopped out. Goku saw it and was speechless he was in such a shock and didn't concentrate on the huge demon.  
  
"I am Soton.I just granted both of your wishes and unfortunately for you I am the after affect.  
  
"What is going on..a wish? After affect?" said Goku stunned  
  
Goku who had no idea what was happening still knew one thing..this monster had to die. Goku started to power up a Kame Hame Ha when Soton shot a huge beam of dark light right through Gokus stomach. Goten and Trunks did the only thing they could do and that was to protect their friends. First Goten flew to his father and saw him lying in a puddle of coagulated blood and knew what it meant, meanwhile Trunks unbeknownst that Goku was dead powered up to SSJ2 and started to take on Soton.  
  
"Father noooooo..why is this happening to me and Trunks why?" said Goten with a burning rage.  
  
Goten powered up to SSJ2 with all his burning rage and flew right at the killer with nothing but his fathers death in his mind. Trunks who was getting severely beaten up flew back to where Goku was lying and passed Goten on the way.  
  
"You will die and it will be me who is your reaper" yelled Goten  
  
Goten got a direct hit in the face of the demon and sent him flying back towards the huge cliff but waiting there was Trunks who gave him a massive kick in the side, which sent him flying right into the ground. Goten flew over to Trunks and they watched the hole very closely for over 10 mins without moving a muscle.  
  
"We have killed the weakling Goten." said Trunks  
  
" I wanna make sure, he must have been strong to kill dad lets blast him together."  
  
Goten and Trunks powered up  
  
"KAME HAME HA" They said together  
  
With the double Kamehameha twisting and turning went straight into the crater where Soton was and caused the whole earth to shake.  
  
"Lets tell everyone about what's happened." said Goten  
  
"NO!! We can't let anyone know.not until we've reached the strongest level..just incase dad gets really mad and tries to punish us..if were stronger he won't be able to" said Trunks with a grin.  
  
"I can't believe you still want to be stronger. My dad is dead now and we both surpass him. Give up or fight me" yelled Goten  
  
Trunks just looked at Goten in sheer shock and dropped out of super saiyen form. "If it's a fight you want Goten it's a fight you'll get.Drop out of super saiyen and lets go. 


End file.
